


Legend--1995

by chimera01



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimera01/pseuds/chimera01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a Yule gift to my family, and was read aloud on Christmas Eve 1995, during the annual Family gathering at my Aunt Nomie's house.  Aunt Nomie passed over this past May, and my sister always loved this little piece of my work, so I decided to save it for posterity on my Live Journal.  I'm posting it here to share with others who may like a brief tradition to share with their own families.<br/>Please, enjoy, and thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend--1995

In a quiet town one winter's eve  
as the snow swirled gently 'round,  
A woodsman spied a smallish form  
lying still upon the ground.  
  
'Twas a maid so fair of face  
fading in the night.  
The woodsman's heart began to melt  
as he brought her near the light.  
  
Why was this child without shelter  
on a night so cold and cruel,  
When she should be near her family  
with tonight so close to Yule.  
  
But there was no one searching  
on the dark and empty road,   
So he hurried toward his own small home  
with his frail and fragile load.  
  
The wind blew fiercely against the man  
who carried the weakened waif,   
but he only thought of his dear wife  
who would see them warm and safe.  
  
A candle in the window  
said he'd soon be there.  
The fading life he carried  
was more than he could bear.  
  
"I know we haven't much, my love  
but for her we must share.  
In the homes of plenty  
they were too warm to care."  
  
They set the poor child by the hearth  
as the fire began to glow.  
Warm broth would soon bring color  
to a face white as snow.  
  
The children dressed in rags came 'round  
to gaze upon their guest.  
So young and frail she looked to them;  
their eyes began to mist.  
  
"Tis Christmas Eve," the woodsman said,  
"come gather 'round our tree  
and light the candles and say a prayer,  
for how blessed we all must be."  
  
The young stranger smiled and stood  
and joined the woodsman's clan,  
And stood by father and mother  
and joined them hand in hand.  
  
"You are kind and gentle fold  
who have but love to spare.  
And yet you brought a stranger here  
when others would not dare.  
  
I was sent to find such men  
before this Christmas day.  
'Ere you came, I had feared  
my hope would fade away.  
  
Every family saw my dress  
and turned me to the street.  
There was no kind compassion  
in town for me to meet.  
  
Yet here, you are a poor man  
whose labors break your back,  
whose family huddles together  
in an old but sturdy shack.  
  
You found room to house me  
and feed and keep me warm,  
And you shared your meager feast with me  
that I would come to no harm.  
  
You show a gentle soul, good sir,  
that will lead you through this life.  
That goodness shall repay you,  
your family and your wife."  
  
A golden glow surrounded her;  
the yule tree glowed with love.  
The woodsman's cabin filled with song  
from angels up above.  
  
"The kindness that you've given me  
was kingly through and through,  
and I shall repay the kindness  
by watching over you."  
  
The stranger was and angel  
sent to search for love,  
and she rose 'a' top their yule tree  
to guard them from above.  
  
As they protected her, she guarded them--  
and she watches over thee.  
And that's why there's an angel  
'a' top your Christmas tree.  
  
  
"legend" 1995   alsidley-fisher


End file.
